Far From Over
by those-damn-teen-wolves
Summary: Kurt's dreams are in shambles, but they won't stay that way for long. He picks himself up and changes his dreams. For Obsessivekumpulsivereadr


_Disclaimer: Clearly I am not RIB or affiliated with Fox so no suing. I also don't own the song or movie I got the song from._

* * *

_I didn't get in._

That sentence wound in an infinite loop through Kurt Hummel's brain. He didn't get into NYADA.

How had this happened? He did amazing in his audition. Carmen Tibideaux herself said that Hugh Jackman would've been as impressed as she was.

How had Rachel made it in when she'd choked twice at her audition and practically stalked Madam Tibideaux?

It made absolutely no sense.

(Page Break)

Kurt wandered through the halls to the auditorium. He needed to work through his anger and sadness in the only way he knew how, song. Kurt stood in the center and imagined that it was a Broadway stage. Thousands of people were there to see _him_, and not Rachel. He would be the star for a change.

Kurt readied himself, and set up music. He had chosen the song "You Haven't Seen the Last of Me" from the movie _Burlesque_. He'd watched the movie the night before and it had resonated in him. It felt right for him.

**Feeling broken**

**Barely holding on**

**But there's just something so strong**

**Somewhere inside me**

**And I am down but I'll get up again**

**Don't count me out just yet**_**  
**_

He wasn't down for the count. He may have stumbled a little but he'd make it to New York and he'd get there through his own merit.

**I've been brought down to my knees**

**And I've been pushed way past the point of breaking**

**But I can take it**

**I'll be back**

**Back on my feet**

**This is far from over**

**You haven't seen the last of me**

**You haven't seen the last of me**

Through all the hell he'd been given for the last four years, he'd stayed strong. He may have been the breaking point but he got right back up.

**They can say that**

**I won't stay around**

**But I'm gonna stand my ground**

**You're not gonna stop me**

**You don't know me**

**You don't know who I am**

**Don't count me out so fast**

He'd stood up to bullies, accusations of cheating, and transfers back and forth. He'd stood up and he was stronger for it.

**I've been brought down to my knees**

**And I've been pushed way past the point of breaking**

**But I can take it**

**I'll be back**

**Back on my feet**

**This is far from over**

**You haven't seen the last of me **

**There will be no fade out**

**This is not the end**

**I'm down now**

**But I'll be standing tall again**

**Times are hard but**

**I was built tough**

**I'm gonna show you all what I'm made of**_**  
**_

Kurt thought to himself, _you haven't even begun to see what I'm made of._

**I've been brought down to my knees**

**And I've been pushed way past the point of breaking**

**But I can take it**

**I'll be back**

**Back on my feet**

**This is far from over**

**I am far from over**

**You haven't seen the last of me**

**No no**

**I'm not going nowhere**

**I'm staying right here**

**Oh no**

**You won't see me begging**

**I'm not taking my bow**

**Can't stop me**

**It's not the end**

**You haven't seen the last of me**

**Oh no**

**You haven't seen the last of me**

**You haven't seen the last of me  
**

So he didn't get into NYADA, there were other schools. He could go to Parson's it was one of his top 3 college picks, and he'd been accepted. He even had a scholarship for most of the tuition cost. His portfolio was extensive. He loved fashion; it was something he was good at. He loved that it was an art form that you could take with you everywhere.

Fashion was also something that Rachel couldn't compete with him over. It is one thing that he would always be better at. She could have her Broadway dreams, he wouldn't begrudge her that. He had dreams too. Fashion had been his dream before glee club and it was still his dream now. He realized he had allowed Rachel and Blaine to pull him in with their musical dreams. He knew very well that even if he did try for musical theatre he'd only get the bit parts or the stereotypical parts. He knew this and accepted it. His own worth didn't lie on the whims of the theatre sect. He was the master of his own destiny.

(Page Break)

_Dear Kurt Hummel,_

_ On behalf of the Committee of Admissions I am pleased to inform you that your application of admission to Parson's New School of design has been accepted. You have been admitted to the Fashion Design program as a freshman for the fall term as a candidate for the Bachelor of Fine Arts degree._


End file.
